Quando Eu Crescer
by K. Langley
Summary: Viver com alguém é sempre complicado.Privacidade, paz, harmonia? Não numa casa com 13 homens. YAOI vários.


**PARA AQUELES** que pensavam se tratar de apenas mais um rostinho bonito se enganavam. Era homem e era forte. Era sublime no jeito de ser e querer. Não havia quem pudesse tirar-lhe daquele posto; Afrodite era divino.

Mas havia aquele italiano que o tirava do sério. O moreno era o único que conseguia fazer Afrodite tremer; não por amor, mas ódio.

Se o tal rapaz era belo?Claro que sim, porém o problema não eram as belíssimas feições daquele moreno, mas o comportamento arredio.

Desbocado, grosso, bruto...Um homem e tanto!Principalmente por detrás dessa máscara de " homem macho" que Carlo tanto gostava de usar.

Mas fato era que Afrodite e Mask- como era conhecido pelos amigos. - não se davam nem um pouco bem.

A cada encontro no corredor insultos eram trocados e por pouco não distribuíam socos um no outro. Carlo simplesmente não suportava o jeito arrogante e convencido de Afrodite. Além de, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido para todos, não suportar a androgenia do pisciano.

Com o passar dos anos, e convívio forçado, aprenderam a ignorar solenemente um ao outro. Assim, por algumas horas, a paz reinava naquela casa.

**PORÉM,** quando não eram Câncer e Peixes a brigar, a casa tremia com as discussões de Milo e Camus; essas também, quase sempre terminavam em briga. E quase sempre a discussão se iniciava por alguma brincadeira ou palavras de Milo.

Verdade era que o escorpiano gostava de provocar Camus. A diversão do grego era tirar o colega do sério, porém, no fim ele também acabava perdendo a cabeça. Milo era esquentando demais, desbocado demais e se achava sempre o dono da verdade.

Camus por mais calmo que aparentasse ser tinha seu limite. E por algum motivo esse limite era ainda menor com Escorpião. Achava-o um ser desprovido de qualquer bom senso, além de um tremendo folgado, mal- educado e inútil. Não levava nada a sério!Fosse a vida, fosse os romances.

**POR OUTRO LADO**, existiam aqueles que conviviam pacificamente e até mesmo desenvolveram uma forte e bonita amizade.

Aldebaran, por exemplo, rapidamente enturmou-se com os colegas de casa. Mu, em especial, tonou-se um grande amigo com quem passava horas conversando. Saiam sempre que podiam e de quebra arrastavam um introspectivo e ranzinza Shaka.

O indiano preferia a santidade de seus aposentos, mas não negava que vez ou outra sair com os amigos era tão relaxante quanto suas meditações diárias. Exceto quando Aldebaran cismava em chamar os irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia.

Não que o mais velho dos dois- Aiolos- fosse má companhia ou insuportável. Muito pelo contrário! O grego era um homem simpático e bastante sensato. O problema era Aiolia que sempre arrastava consigo Ikki, Shura e Mask.

Esses quatro junto só não eram piores, pois Milo normalmente tinha seus próprios programas. Juntar aqueles cinco era dor de cabeça na certa!Ainda mais para alguém tão calmo quanto Shaka.

Quando Aiolia, Shura, Ikki e Mask sentavam-se a mesa o papo era mulher, futebol e mais mulher!O assunto revezava-se às vezes entre mulher e carros; mulheres e bebida; mulheres, futebol e cigarros.

Não que mulher fosse ruim, mas há limites. Ainda mais a maneira degradante com a qual os rapazes se referiam a elas. Quando Milo estava à mesa com eles era pior ainda!Faziam brincadeiras idiotas do tipo conquistar as moças do bar ou festa. O vencedor era aquele que pegasse mais ou levasse para um canto qualquer a "mais gostosa."

Aldebaran achava graça dos comentários dos amigos e vivia dizendo: "Apenas brincadeira! Apenas brincadeira!"

Apesar dos pesares, eram uma grande e desorganizada "família". A maioria se conhecia antes de morarem juntos; estudaram nas mesmas escolas ou moraram no mesmo bairro. Surpresa maior foi quando deram conta desse fato.

**RESPONSÁVEIS** por todos esses rapazes ficavam Aiolos, Shion e Dohko os mais velhos e prestes a concluir seus estudos.

Shion sempre fora contra a criação daquela república. Alegava muito trabalho e responsabilidade, mas Aiolos precisava de um lugar para o irmão ficar até completar os estudos, afinal, estavam longe demais de casa. E se Mu, primo de Shion, poderia morar com eles naquela enorme casa, por que não o jovem leonino?

A partir daí vieram Milo- amigo de infância de Aiolia.- e Aldebaran, o amigo brasileiro que conheceram num desses carnavais da vida. Shura também veio nessa leva de amigos de Aiolia, afinal, concluiu seus estudos na Grécia.

Shaka entrou para a república por um pedido de Mu a Shion. Conhecera o indiano no início do ano letivo e logo se identificara com ele. Ao que parecia, Shaka não estava se dando muito bem com a família para qual fora enviado para cursas a faculdade- intercâmbio.

Na mesma linha veio Afrodite, quem Mu conheceu durante uma viagem de intercambio a Europa. O sueco estava no mesmo grupo do tibetano.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Peixes ao chegar a casa e encontrar ninguém menos que Carlo?O italiano era amigo de longa data de Shura, que viveu por uns tempos na Itália. Os pais de Shura não se fixavam em lugar algum de vido ao trabalho.

Afrodite conhecia também _Mask _de tempos atrás. Convivera com o Italiano ao cursar o último ano do ensino médio em Milão. Carlo atazanara a vida do sueco. Ainda mais depois de confundi-lo com a irmã gêmea.

Os últimos a se juntarem aquela "zona" foram Camus e Ikki.

O francês conheceu o local a partir da indicação de uma colega de classe. Achou o lugar muito bem localizado e arrumado. As pessoas que ali viviam lhe pareceram bastante agradáveis assim como os responsáveis pelo local. Shion fora quem recebera Camus .

Mas essa impressão pouco durou após Milo e Cia chegarem à casa ao acabar das aulas. Camus nunca se arrependeu tanto em sua vida...

Já Ikki mudou-se para lá após fugir de casa. O pai havia se casado com uma mulher qualquer que infernizava a vida do garoto. Com apenas quinze anos, Ikki pôs o pé na estrada e se mandou. Arranjou um emprego qualquer e procurou um lugar para morar. Praticamente bateu de porta em porta de repúblicas e albergues até encontrar o atual em que mora.

Dohko, compadecido da triste estória do rapaz, abrigou Ikki sem muito questionar. O que rendeu ao chinês uma bronca de Shion que não perdeu a chance de chamá-lo de irresponsável.

E assim viviam todos aqueles meninos.

...

-SEU IMBECIL!- Berrou a plenos pulmões Camus.

- BABACA ARROGANTE!- Retrucou Milo.

-Ai, meu Deus...- Aldebaran suspirou enquanto segurava Milo e observava Aiolia conter Camus.

-Se acalmem ou vão acordar Shion!- Aiolia sibilou.

-QUE SE FODA!

Milo livrou-se das mãos enormes de Aldebaran e foi pra cima de Camus, mas em tempo Mu interveio. O jovem tibetano espalmou a mão no peito de Milo empurrando-o para cima do sofá. O Grego caiu sentado bufando de raiva, agora seria Mu a ter que aturar o descontrole do escorpiano.

-Já chega!Irão acordar meu primo!E sabem que ele não está num de seus melhores dias!- Mu olhou para Camus.- Deviam se envergonhar!

O francês respirou fundo e soltou-se de Aiolia, que ainda assim se manteve por perto caso Camus resolvesse pular no pescoço de Milo de novo. Aquário passou a mão pelos longos cabelos ajeitando-o e tentando se recompor . Não era de seu feitio de portar dessa forma, mas desde que viera morar naquele lugar era quase sempre que perdia a cabeça.

-Peço perdão, Mu.- Desculpou-se o francês.- Mas sabe como Milo é...

-Como assim?- O grego inquietou-se de novo e levantou-se num pulo do sofá.- Como EU SOU?

-Argh!Fale baixo, Milo!- Disse o tibetano entre dentes tentando manter a calma.- Mas sei bem como Milo é, Camus.

O grego olhou incrédulo para o amigo e bufou. Num ato mais que infantil mostrou a língua para Camus que parecia sorrir discretamente por ter Mu ao seu lado naquela discussão.

-Alguém se importa em dizer o que houve dessa vez?- Aiolia e Aldebaran de olharam.

-Bom...- Começou o brasileiro.- O de sempre. Camus e Milo estão discutindo por alguma coisa que Milo falou e depois Camus respondeu.

-É, - completou Aiolia.- Algo sobre Milo deixar as roupas penduradas na cama como aquilo fosse um cabideiro.

-Pois é!Deixo MINHAS roupas penduradas na MINHA cama.- O escorpião falou olhando diretamente para o francês, que já começara a se irritar novamente.

- Mas a SUA cama é bem em cima da MINHA!- Respondeu.- Conseqüentemente, meu caro grego insuportável, as SUAS roupas ficam caindo em MINHA cama e obstruindo a minha passagem quando quero me deitar!

- Francês fresco!

-JÁ CHEGA!OS DOIS!- Mu levantou o tom de voz para dar fim aquela briga idiota.- Já são bem grandinhos pra ficar nessa discussão ridícula!Não acredito que estavam quase se matando por causa de roupas penduradas na cama!

-Você perdeu quando eles brigaram por causa de um garfo sujo na pia...- Aiolia comentou.

Aldebaran bem que tentou conter o riso, mas não conseguiu. Aqueles dois eram algo raro. Podia ver que por mais que brigassem ele se gostavam... Mesmo que ainda não tivessem percebido isso. O brasileiro pôs a mão no ombro de Milo e disse:

-Chega disso, tá bem?- E olhou para Camus. - Os dois.

Ambos os homens se olharam; Camus revirou os olhos e Milo fez cara de nojo. Mu balançou a cabeça em negativa.

_"-Crianças..."_

-Ótimo!Agora que fizemos as pazes... - Aldebaran continuou. - Quero ver um abraço e um aperto de mão!

-Você só pode tá brincando. - Disseram Aquário e Escorpião ao mesmo tempo com cara de poucos amigos para Aldebaran.

Tanto o brasileiro quanto Aiolia desataram a rir.

-Oh, molecada, vocês não tem aula, não?

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Dohko que subia as escadas de encontro a eles. Mais que depressa Camus correu para o quarto que dividia com Milo e mais Aiolia e Aiolos e pegou seu material. Se corresse ainda chegaria a tempo da aula de História da Economia.

Milo observou o francês passar apresado e seguiu na mesma direção. Também tinha aula, mas como estava "estressado", resolveu que iria encontrar com o pessoal e ir para um bar beber.

-Eles brigaram de novo, né?- Dohko perguntou.

-Você ouviu?- Aldebaran disse sorrindo.

-Sim. - Sorriu de volta. - Só espero que Shion não.

Mu gemeu em desgosto só de imaginar se o primo tivesse acordado com toda aquela confusão. Shion quando de mau-humor conseguia ser infernal.

-É melhor então ir dá uma olhada. - Disse malicioso Aiolia.

Dohko riu do comentário do mais novo e mandou que todos fossem cuidar de suas vidas e que não queria saber de mais brigas por hoje. Girou nos calcanhares e desceu as escadas; virou à esquerda e passou por um dos portais da casa entrando logo em seguida na primeira porta do estreito corredor.

Dividia aquele quarto com Shion desde que tinham se mudado para aquela casa. Mesmo havendo outros quartos, preferiram sempre ficar juntos antes mesmo de oficializarem o relacionamento.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Shion sentado na cama e com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Aproximou-se em passou lentos da cama e sentou ao lado do ariano.

-Pelo visto ouviu a briga, né?- Perguntou um sorriso no rosto.

-Me diz... Por que mesmo temos que passar por isso?

O chinês riu com gosto e abraçou o amante que correspondeu prontamente. Depositou um cálido beijo em sua testa e puxou Shion para que voltasse a se deitar, mas dessa vez em sua companhia.

- Vou logo avisando... Se ouvir mais um grito eu juro que mato um!

Shion disse repousando sua cabeça no peito de Dohko e aninhando-se em seus braços. O chinês riu baixinho; o namorado podia ser bastante estressado.

- BICHA MALDITA!VOLTA AQUI!

-VAI TER QUE VIR AQUI ME PEGAR, _MASK QUERIDO_!

-Ai, puta que pariu... - proferiu baixinho um Shion MUITO irritado.

* * *

Sim, é Yaoi. Sim, são vários casais. Não não tá revisado.

Fic escrita em conjunto com J.J. ( ânimo, catz).

Como sempre é **baseado em fatos** reais.

Agradeço desde já as possíveis reviews e até o próximo capítulo!

**K.**

obs:** Mascara da Morte** recebeu o nome de **Carlo** nessa fic pelo simples fato da maioria dos autores o utilizarem. Créditos aquele que surgiu com esse nome.


End file.
